


Beetles

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Spoiled Food, beetles in food, virgil has a bad experiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: Trigger Warning: panic attack/breakdown/meltdown and mentions of gagging
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Beetles

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: panic attack/breakdown/meltdown and mentions of gagging

"No!"

The heartbroken scream echoed through the mindspace and lights began to flick on.

Doors opened and concerned heads popped out, exchanging worried expressions.

Patton wasted no time in rushing to the source of the scream.

He came to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen and didn't find anything out of the ordinary at first until he spotted Virgil shaking in the corner, making gagging noises and crying uncontrollably.

"Virgil? Kiddo? What happened?" Patton asked, taking a step closer.

Virgil let out a wail and pointed a shaking finger at an open packet on the kitchen side.

Patton frowned in confusion and walked over to the packet which appeared to only have one crisp (chip for all you Americans) left in it.

"did someone eat your crisps kiddo?"

"N.. N... No. I wish they had!" Virgil stuttered and raised a shaking hand to grip handfuls of his own hair.

Patton frowned and that's when he spotted the beetles.

There weren't so many that it was obvious at first glance but there was more than 5, clustered in the corners of the pack and dotted around the last remaining crisp.

Virgil gagged again and he took a shaky breath before sprinting from the room, barging past Logan and Roman on his way to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Logan asked Patton who gestured to the packet. "I'm pretty sure he was eating those and didn't notice there were beetles until he'd almost finished."

Logan peered into the bag and said "Well they don't appear to be harmful to his health and are probably only and extra little bit of protein but I can understand why he became alarmed to find them in his food."

Roman pulled a face of disgust as he said "I had a few of those crisps earlier, ew, that's vile."

Patton walked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom where he pushed the door open to find Virgil brushing his teeth aggressively, coughing and shaking and crying.

"shhh, it's OK Virge, just pretend it didn't happen." Patton said, wrapping his arms around Virgil in a comforting manner. "Take deep breaths for me OK?"

Virgil took several gasping breaths, shuddering as he tasted the crisps in his mouth still and wondered if he still had bits of beetle stuck in his teeth.

His breathing was calmer but he was still shaking so Patton took the toothbrush out of his hand and held him closer, rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Try to focus on something else, how about we go watch a film or something?"

Virgil nodded and let Patton lead him out of the bathroom.

Standing outside was Roman who put an arm round Virgils shoulders and said "If you hadn't eaten them I was going to, so you saved me in a way. Although I bet you would have laughed if I'd screamed."

Virgil managed a small smile at Romans attempt to lighten the mood and replied in a quiet voice "Your scream is pretty unique."

The three of them sat down on the couch and were soon joined by Logan who was brushing his hands together together as if he'd just finished doing something.

"Logan? Why do you smell of smoke?" Patton asked and Logan had a serious expression on his face as he replied "I got rid of the packet."

"Wait, did you set it on fire or something?" Roman said looking at Logan, who's expression didn't change as he nodded.

"Why did you set it on fire? Isn't that a tad extra?" Patton asked and Logan shook his head.

"It caused Virgil to go into one of his states of excessive alarm so it had to burn." he said in a serious voice.

There was a few seconds of silence before Virgil let out a small giggle. "Thanks Logan." he said, his voice only slightly shaky.

The other two shook their heads at the logical trait and Patton quickly put a film on.

Roman let out an annoyed groan as he realised it was Shrek but everyone present knew he actually really enjoyed Dreamworks films and the annoyance was just a front.

The four of them got immersed into the film, cuddled together on the couch, none of them thinking about the charred remains of the crisp packet which were sitting in the sink.


End file.
